


Laughter

by UnderUrsa



Series: I See Red [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: People are yelling at Technoblade, screaming his name and asking why. And honestly? He’s not sure that he knows the answer. His twin is dead by their father’s hand, his youngest brother betrayed him, staging a coup right in front of his eyes.He wants to see the entirety of this land burn by his hands.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I See Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043106
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So... Techno going a little feral, anyone?

Technoblade can’t help the nearly manic laugh that escapes his lips when he sees Wilbur fall to the blade that Phil is holding in his hands. He can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes under his mask, but he pushes that to the back of his mind. He can deal with his twin brother being killed later. He has a job to finish right now. 

As he jumps over the craters that Wilbur had put in the ground, his thoughts are blank, as he pulls the wither skulls out of his ender chest, his chest feels heavy, but his mind is clear. He’s doing this. This is always what he has said he would do. He’s not turning his back on it now, not when everything else has abandoned him.

Anarchy and bloodshed have never turned their backs on him, always welcoming him easily into their embrace whenever he comes calling. 

He hears Tommy yell his name, telling him to stop, screaming at him to actually think about what he’s doing. 

Techno turns to face his youngest brother, a grin pulling his mouth wide. He never feels more alive than in the middle of a battle and this has to be one of the most interesting things he’s been involved in in years. 

He knows that he’s saying words, he sees the grief and pain and confusion flash over Tommy’s face as he nearly screams at the brother that had betrayed him. 

“You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!” 

He places the skulls quickly, fumbling with them slightly before the withers actually spawn causing everyone in the vicinity to scream. Techno revels in the sound, laughing once again. 

Logically, he knows that he sounds insane, but the whole time he had been within the borders of Dream’s land had been chaos. What’s a little bit more? What’s a little more bloodshed on his part? He was a warrior, a weapon, that’s all he was brought here for, all he was good for, and he knew it.

Techno pulls out potions, downing them in swift pulls of the tart liquid. He feels extra strength course through his veins as he pulls out his sword and sprints towards those trying to cut down his creations. Those people get turned into dust, easily cut down only to respawn wherever they had last slept. 

Except Wilbur. Wilbur was gone now, his last life taken by their own father. 

People are yelling at him, screaming his name, asking why. And honestly? He’s not sure that he knows the answer. His twin is dead by their father’s hand, his youngest brother betrayed him, staging a coup right in front of his eyes. 

He wants to see the entirety of this land burn by his hands. 

Technoblade’s vision is tinted red as he swings his sword recklessly, cutting down everyone in his path and then placing more TNT behind him, widening the crater even further. If Wilbur had died for this, then Techno was going to finish it, no matter the cost. 

He thinks his boar skull mask slips off somewhere in the carnage, but he can’t find it in his heart to care, can’t find sympathy in himself as he plunges his sword through the chests of those opposing him, terror in their eyes as they meet his own, their voices screaming, begging for his mercy. 

He thinks he’s still laughing.

Blood for the Blood God.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot planned for this particular series, most of it will be SBI/Techno centric because I love their dynamic. None of this, and I mean absolutely none of it is ship and never will be, so don't interpret it that way. They are brothers. Well, Phil is a dad, I guess, but you get the point. 
> 
> I'm really only good at angst, so, uh... Get ready. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated because I thrive off of people acknowledging my work.


End file.
